Discovery
by Malformed Entity
Summary: Taunts and rumors about Sam's sexual orientation causes her to realize that she might have a ... well... HUGE CRUSH on Carly. What happens when she ends up telling her best friend? Split POV's of Carly and Sam. CAM Love. Finished!
1. iDiscover

I think I'm kinda going bonkers with this thought, so I figured… I might as well write a fanfic about it to relieve all my craziness. I can't believe I'm doing this. I just think they're **so** cute together.

**Sadly, I DO NOT own iCarly, but if I did, I'd totally put this as an episode and shock the nation!**

Enjoy?

-

It's been a while since we started junior year of high school, and boy is it rough! The younger kids are just too kiddish for us to be around, so we had to start associating with them older kids. I always thought I was crazy and demented, but these older kids… they're just psychotic and well… mean! Ya know, just because I dress like a tomboy and act like one sometimes doesn't make me a lesbian. Well… I guess picking a fight with the Senior boys didn't help my reputation either… but you know what I mean! It's just all kinds of stupid because even thought I shouldn't care, and I normally wouldn't… I do. It really does bug me… a lot.

But ya know what? I think the thing that is worse than being called a lesbo dyke is that… well… maybe I _do _like girls. But I guess a lot of people expected that from good ol' Sam Puckett, right? Ham and bacon loving, the tough tomboy bully, Sam Puckett. That's what gets me the most… that people expected it from me. Still… what might be the WORST part of this whole thing is… I think might have a crush on my best friend.

Carly Shay! Kinda predictable too, huh? I mean, we only spend every second of our free time together ever since… well… forever! It just makes me kinda wanna puke all kinds of junk when I think about liking or loving Carly any more than I should. I've been having all kinds of demented ideas and dreams about her too. Actually… I think the absolute worst part of this thing is that Carly Shay, the good girl, perfect student, would never think the same way about me. No way, no how! Freddie's got a better chance than I do… actually, no. I take that back, Freddie has negative four billion chance, but my chances aren't very high either.

All this thinking just gets me freaked out and I can barely concentrate sometimes. Even beef jerky doesn't cheer me up anymore… not even beating Freddie up can put a smile on my face… it's kinda sad… I know.

"Sam!" A familiar voice called for me, and I almost shivered when I realized who it was.

"Carly." I broke out of whatever doze I was in and looked up at her. Damn her and her chocolate hair, all soft and "touch me!" smooth. It's not fair, really. I really should start wearing double eye patches or something.

"Coming over to work on some ideas for the show later today? Freddie's actually got some funny ideas this time." She tilted her head, handing me a soda. What period were we in again? Oh yeah, lunch.

"Um. Yeah sure." I faked a smile and downed that soda like it was made out of gold. Actually… that sounds kinda gross.

"What? No obscene comment about how stupid Freddie is?" Carly giggled, which made me almost choke on my drink. Being Carly, she just had to pick up on my mood. "You seem down. Wassup?" She leaned forward and pulled my drink away from my face. I don't think I even tried to look up because I knew my nose would start bleeding or something.

"Hey, soda back please!" I grabbed it back quickly and turned away to avoid speaking, sucking the air at the bottom of my empty cup. I felt her plop onto the table and rest her head on her hands, looking up at me.

"It's not those stupid boys again, right?" How does she do that? I mean, can she read my mind or something? It kind of made me smile 'cause she knows me enough to figure me out so easily, but at the same time, I gave me the heebie jeebies. Not like the "I'm totally freaked out" kind, but like the "I can't stand keeping secrets from you" kind.

"N-No…" was all I could squeak out. What a dweeb I am.

"They're all just a buncha jerks and whackjobs anyway. They don't know anything. It's not like you are …" Carly continued talking. It made me want to throw up some more because she was defending me and assuming all kinds of things… when I know who I was… but just didn't have the guts to tell my own best friend.

"Okay… so… like… what if I am?" I couldn't believe I said that out loud. Carly gave me one of those "Are you serious?" faces, which made me want to take back what I said. The last thing I'd want is for my best friend to FREAK OUT because of that. "You know… just… hypothetically." I took another long sip from my empty cup and felt my face getting really hot.

"Well… then… hypothetically… you'd still be Sam, right?"

"Yeah…?"

"Then… hypothetically… nothing changes. You'd still be my best friend." Carly tapped my arm and smiled. I shouldn't have drunk my soda so fast. I let out the hugest burp I have ever let out, it was nuts! If I wasn't so light headed, I would've totally made some comment about how awesome it was. Either it was the soda, or this whole thing, but my stomach was going all queasy cheesy on me.

"Thanks Carly." I giggled out but she wasn't laughing.

"But um… are you?" She tilted her head again.

"Um…" I held my breath and hoped to pass out; I mean I felt like I was going to die anyway. I considered running away or hiding in a trash can or something but Carly gave me that puppy look that always gets her brother. It usually doesn't get me, but nothing makes sense now anyway. "Maybe?" I gulped and gave her a grin.

"Maybe? With who?"

"What do you mean? Just 'cause I might like girls doesn't mean I'm dating one." I whispered to her, making sure I was keeping as quiet as possible. Carly oohed at me and nodded. Then, I swear, I was going to get sick. Both of us stopped talking and things just got really awkward real fast.

"Since when?" The words probably finally sunk in for her, and she started asking random questions again.

"U-um… I don't know… I guess I've always kinda known? I don't know… It's just really awkward to talk about, Carly…" I shook my head and stood up to leave.

"Wow, that's intense." She stood up too.

"Yeah. You're the only one I've told..." I kept my head down and stepped away. "You know what? It might not even be true, ya know? Could be a phase, or some stupid teenage hormones. Stupid ovaries." I patted my stomach angrily and heard Carly giggle before she pulled me into a side hug.

"Aw, Sam. Don't worry about it. It's no big deal." She nudged the side of my face with the top of her head and smiled. "See? Still best friends." My heart couldn't have pumped any faster. I felt like I just ran a hundred miles in the summer, because I was feeling really hot all over and just out of breath. I gave her a quick smile and nodded my head before pulling away from her.

"Thanks. The bell's gonna ring, gotta get to English class." I threw a thumb over my shoulder to point at the clock before bolting out of the door.

"Sam getting to class on time? Whoa." I managed to hear Carly say before I left the cafeteria.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast since I wasn't paying any attention anyway; all I could think about was what Carly really thought about me being… well… you know. Did she suspect anything? Ugh, I shouldn't have said anything in the first place. Carly met me at my locker after school and we walked to where Spencer was. Thank god Spencer was really excited about some new sculpture he was making… the Pine Conophone, or something like that, because I swear I wasn't able to look up the entire ride to Carly's. And for once… I was kinda glad that Freddie was going to be with Carly and me today.

We walked into Carly's apartment, where Spencer finally stopped talking about it, saying how he had to go back out to collect more pine cones and tree sap or something. Carly and I looked at each other the second he closed the door and both of us laughed awkwardly, oh brother was this gonna be hard.

"So… um… w-what kinda ideas did Freddie think of?" I gestured at the pile of papers entitled "show ideas" on Carly's coffee table. I guess I was the only one feeling awkward, since Carly just shrugged and went to the fridge as if nothing was bothering her.

"What? You not hungry?" She called from the kitchen, slamming the fridge door after grabbing two juice pouches. "You telling me that you don't want to raid my fridge and eat every bit of meat and junk food?" She tossed me a pouch and stuck the straw in hers, sipping happily and waiting for me to speak.

"Uh. Neh. I'm not that hungry today." I really wasn't lying either. It was kinda wrong and immoral for me to not be sticking my head in every corner of Carly's fridge. But… I just couldn't eat with everything going on in my head. I just wanted to puke all the time.

"Hm. Weird." She shrugged and picked up the papers. "Here. So, Freddie was thinking… we could start the show off by…" Carly started rambling on about the show, but I really just couldn't focus. She snuggled up against me to show me the papers. We'd always been really close, but ever since I started thinking about this, I just couldn't stand being so close to her. My ears might pop, my face might explode! I just wanted Freddie to barge in already, as much as I hated that kid, I just wanted him to come in and start drooling all over Carly so I could just feel mad instead of whatever I was feeling right now. "…-so which one?... Sam? Hello?" Carly waved her hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I looked around, trying to focus on whatever piece of paper she had in her hand.

"You look sick…" She leaned forward into my face to get a good look of me. Too close. Tooo close! I backed up and jumped onto the couch but fell off the back. "Sam!"

"Agh…" I rubbed the side of my pounding head and gave Carly an embarrassed look. She let out a small laugh but ran over to help me up. I was up before she could even get to me.

"Sam, you've been acting really weird. Is there anything else you wanna talk about?" She took a step forward, I took a step back.

"Uh." Thankfully, Freddie walked in just then, holding his dorky laptop and wearing his belt-o-tech.

"Hey Carly! …Sam." He greeted us, Carly waved and I grunted, pushing my hair back to place.

"Ready to go over this week's show?" He looked at us with his doofy head. I probably looked like a wreck, and Carly was just confused as heck. He let out a sigh and grumbled. "Let me guess. Sam probably doesn't like my ideas, right?"

"No, I like them. You're just a dweeb." Time for me to become normal Sam again. I rushed to the fridge and grabbed a rack of ribs, tearing into it as soon as I got my hands on it.

"O-kay…" I could see Carly shrugging at Freddie and begin talking to him about the show. Once I was in the clear, I put down the cold ribs and sighed, wiping the sauce from my face. I watched her for a few minutes, feeling more miserable every time I thought about me liking her. It was just eating me up that I couldn't tell her the truth. I needed to get out.

"Uh. Carly. Look, I'm… not feeling good. I think I'm just gonna head home, okay?" And with that, I bolted my little tush out of that place. Too bad Carly followed me.

"Hey! You left your phone." She tossed it to me, and I caught it easily. She gave me a worried look, which made me want to apologize for being such a freak but I really just needed to leave. "I can call you later, right?" I grunted a response and I was out of there.

-

All drama. Next chapter will be starting from where I left off, but with Carly's POV.


	2. iWanna Know

"Hey, Freddie

Carly's POV (not sure if its OOC…)

-

"Hey, Freddie. I don't think we'll work on the show tonight, okay?" I said immediately as I walked into my apartment. He let out the biggest groan ever.

"But, Carly! You _know_ Thursday nights are liver and onion nights! The only way I can get out of that is if I'm here!" Freddie flailed his arms at me and wrinkled his forehead.

"Sorry! It's just that Sam's been acting REALLY weird all day, and I kinda want to go check up on her, okay? I think school is just really stressing her out… or something."

"Ugh, well, can I at least come with you?" Freddie gave me that puppy look that never works on anyone; I don't even know why he bothers.

"To be honest, I really don't think she even wants to talk to me right now. It'd be best if I did this alone. Feel free to stay here though!" I said, grabbing my coat and walking into the kitchen to write a note to Spencer. I spotted the bitten rib on my counter and smirked. Sam never ever cleans after herself but I could never be mad at her. I picked it up and threw it at Freddie. "There, dinner."

"Ew! Gross! Who bit this?" I shrugged at him and wrote my note before running out after Sam. Before Freddie could run after me, I already slammed the door behind myself. I just didn't have the time or mind to think about anyone but Sam right now. She really was acting really freakish lately, especially today.

I know she's going through a lot in school and all, but she should know she could tell me just about anything. I just don't understand why she's been acting so awkward and sick lately. She won't even let me hug her for a second before she gets all weird and runs away. What if… nah… that couldn't be it? Sam would never… It was kinda wild with all the thoughts that were going through my head. I was thinking all kinds of crazy stuff! I mean, Sam told me that she might be a… well… she might like girls. I never really thought about that kind of stuff before today, I mean, I never really had to, right? I'm pretty sure we've all looked at some girls and thought that they looked gorgeous or cute or something, right? That's completely natural. And when your best friend makes your smile for hours, that's all normal too, right? I'm sure it is.

I never would have suspected Sam at all though, even though she might act like a tomboy and all, she was really into Jonah, and she totally gawked at boys with me for ages. Well… actually, she kinda stopped doing that a while ago, but I always thought it was just nothing. She's been acting all weird and trying to get away from everyone ever since this year started. It's like she discovered a part of her that she really didn't like or something. But she shouldn't, because I like every part of her, and she should too. It's really bothering me, but it didn't get this bad until today. Wouldn't telling your best friend your secrets make you feel a bit better? It's not like I'm pushing her away either. Then it kinda dawned on me… should I be? Is she uncomfortable with me knowing? Does she still have something to hide?

All these questions were just wigging me out while I was speed walking to the bottom of the stairs. I gave Sam a call but she didn't pick up, just as I expected. It wasn't long until I found myself calling her for the fifteen billionth time, leaving more voice mails than her message box could take. And all along, I was just standing in front of the building, waiting for her to finally pick up. It was kind of getting dark by then, and Spencer was rushing back with an armful of pinecones. His clothes were messed up and he looked like he was attacked by a bear.

"What happened?" I stuffed my phone into my pocket, took the pine cones from him and watched him sob softly to himself.

"Those squirrels are DISRESPECTFUL AND VICIOUS." He shook his head and led me inside to go back to our apartment. We took the elevator and soon, Spencer was all okay again, but I sure wasn't. I was still thinking about what Sam was doing and why she was acting so weird. Of course, Spencer noticed.

"Something wrong?" He puckered his lips, taking back his pine cones.

"Guh…" I shook my head and laughed at myself. Here I was, in the weirdest situation I could've thought of for a soap opera, and I didn't even know how to tell my brother. "Well… my friend, C-K-…Ch-Charles, is having some weird problems, and I just don't know how to help him." Spencer nodded at me and smacked his lips the way he always does when he's thinking.

"Ahh, girl problems, hm?" He raised his eyebrows and smiled widely at me. I almost dropped the rest of the pine cones when he said that, but I realized we were still talking about Charles, and not CARLY, so girl problems would be normal.

"Yeah. Uh. Charles… has… _b-boy_ problems."

"Whoa, you mean like…" Spencer made a funny face and chuckled uncomfortably.

"Yeah." I cut him off before he could say anything else awkward. "W-Well, and then… his best friend… S-…teve. Steve… um… might like… boys… and… Charles still wants to be best friends and everything but is kinda confused because Steve is acting all weird around him. So, like… Charles asked me… ya know… like… What does he do?" I stuttered through my words, making it really obvious that I was making all this up.

"Well… uh… does Charles like boys too?" It was obvious that Spencer wasn't having a fun time talking to me about this.

"I-…" I stopped and thought for a moment. Why was it suddenly so hard to come up with a straight answer? "Um. I… I don't know?"

"Well, then uh… Charles should just go talk to Sa-…Steve, was it? Yea. Clear up the air and everyth-" Spencer was cut off by the elevator's bell. He stepped out with his pinecones and crooked his neck to point at our door. I opened it for him and slipped back into the elevator before it could close.

"I think I'm gonna go talk to Charles real quick!" I called out.

"But it's getting dark!" Spencer poked his head out of our apartment with an amazed look on his face.

"When did that ever make you stop me?" I threw my arms up and laughed at him. He chuckled back.

"True. Just don't be too long." Spencer gave me a smile; I think he knew exactly what was going on and where I was going.

It didn't take me more than a few minutes to rush towards Sam's house. We normally never meet there, and Sam really doesn't like it when I come over because she says "it's like a bomb exploded" in her house, but I really don't mind. I think it's kind of cute that Sam lives in a house that is exactly like her; messy and smelling like roasted meat. Before I knew it, I was on her porch, ringing her bell. The lights weren't on, and I couldn't hear a single peep from inside. I knew she never locked her door, so I let myself in.

"Sam?" I felt my way through the dark house and found the light switch. When the light bulb flickered on, I realized exactly what Sam meant when she said a bomb exploded. Sam usually sneaks me into her room or cleans up a little before I come over, so I'd never seen her house so messy before. "Sammm?" I rolled my eyes at the silence and crept towards her room but before I reached it, I heard someone walk into the house from behind me.

"Carly?" Sam's eyes widened, she dropped her bag on the floor and her phone on top of it. "W-What are you doing here?" She looked around, and immediately, I felt a rush of blood to my head. I felt like an intruder.

"Sorry I broke into your house."

"Okay." Sam blinked and put the straw of her Groovy Smoothie cup in her mouth. She immediately spat it out and chewed on a chunk of fruit. "Did I leave something else at your house?" She said calmly, I was kind of relieved she wasn't going nuts right now.

"No, I just thought… we should talk?" All of a sudden, I felt really cold and light headed. I couldn't believe I was trying to confront my best friend about something like this.

"I don't really feel like talking. Just not my thing." Sam wrinkled her nose and drank from her cup again. She was trying really hard to not freak out, I could tell. She always looks away and pretends she's not interested when she's freaking out inside.

"Is something bothering you? I know you're stressed about… ya know… but… you know you could tell me ANYTHING." I felt my stomach turning.

She put down her smoothie on her end table and gulped loudly. "I… have nothing to say."

"…" I looked at her eyes and realized that she looked hurt. Sam, the toughest girl I know, was almost in tears. There was no way she wasn't hiding something. "Did you have a fight with your mom?" I started guessing things.

"Nope." She crossed her arms, like she was tired of me. It made my body turn into ice again.

"Did- Um… you flunk math again?"

"No… well yeah, but I always do that." She just kept looking at the trash on the floor.

"Is it about what you told me today?" I finally returned to my initial idea. This time, she kept her mouth closed and picked up her smoothie again. "Sam, I told you that I'll still be your best friend. It's really no big deal!" I took a step forward and saw Sam cringing.

"No, you wouldn't. Not if you knew that I…-" Sam wrinkled her forehead and bit hard on her bottom lip. I heard her curse under her breath. "guh."

"Hm? T-That you what?" I felt my sweaty palms freeze and my heart pumping really fast. The top of my head burned from all the blood that was rushing to it.

"N-nothing!" Sam's eyes widened and she glared at me.

"Come on, you can't start saying something and not end it! That's not fair!" I stomped on the floor; I felt like such a brat for pushing Sam like this, but I just HAD to know. I had a feeling it was about me, and I wasn't going to let it go.

"Not fair? You know what's not fair?! That I _like_ you, Carly, and I have NO idea what to do about it." Finally, she said it. Exactly what I both did and didn't want her to say. A part of me had been expecting this since this afternoon, and the other part wanted her to just keep things simple by not saying anything. I kind of felt a little excited too; flattered, but I felt terrible that I pushed her to say something so epic. All of a sudden, I saw all the tension go away from her face. She was obviously holding that in for a while and was probably relieved but surprised that she said it to me.

"Whoa." That's all I could say back. Looking back now, there was probably more I could've said. I saw Sam drop her smoothie entirely. The foam cup exploded on the floor. I wasn't sure what kind of expression I was making to Sam, but she didn't seem to like it very much.

"Well, thanks a lot for making me say that." She was really mad, I could tell. I apologized to her over and over but she ushered me out of her house, closing her curtains before shooting me a hurt look. All I could do was close my eyes and curse myself for being such an idiot.

"Come on, Carly, what's your problem?!" I said to myself and ran a hand down my face. I could feel the back of my throat curling into a painful ball and my eyes stinging. I was such an idiot for doing that to Sam. Sam! My best friend of seven years, and co-host of three. She would sneak around and fix grades for me, even if it meant breaking a whole lot of rules and laws. But that's Sam! She would do anything for me, and I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

"Sam, I'm sorry! We need to talk about this!" I banged on her door and rang her bell like a madwoman. The lights suddenly shut and I could hear Sam shuffling inside. I felt my heart sinking with every knock I laid on her door.

"Nothing to talk about!" I could tell from her voice she was crying. Either that, or she stuffed a whole ham in her mouth, and I could bet all of my brother's sculptures it wasn't the second one right now.

"Please! I know I royally screwed up right now. I shouldn't've made you say anything you didn't want to say." She didn't respond at all. I waited outside for another hour or so before it got really dark. Spencer sent me a few text messages asking me where he left the glue gun and when I was coming back, which meant I needed to get home soon. Sam wasn't talking to me anymore, and I was completely confused.

Samantha Puckett liked me. I mean, _liked_ me. As in, she wanted to be my girlfriend, wanted to kiss me and do all kinds of romantic stuff. That idea really just blew my mind. It wasn't like it was a freaky idea or that I would never want to talk to Sam ever again, but… I just didn't know what to think about it. Sam is a really awesome girl, and I've always thought she was really pretty, beautiful. I just never would have expected this. I was really freaking out, but not because of what Sam said, but because … I wasn't freaking out as much as I should? I mean… when your best friend of seven years, who just so happens to be a girl, says she likes you, that's pretty epic right? Intense? Like, you should really be throwing up and going nuts, right? How come I wasn't? For some reason… the idea of kissing Sam… well… I guess it wasn't that bad. It… kind of… was… good? I know it's wrong and people don't approve of things like this, but… it didn't feel too wrong to me. That was the real problem. It was scary. I quickly rushed home and went to bed, not like I'd be sleeping much after all this.

-

Mix of Sam and Carly POV next chapter.


	3. iWant You

I'm ending it by splitting the last chapter in 2 POV's. ending with Carly's. Hope you just like it for what it is and didn't want more plot/filler/drama in between. I just wanted it short and sweet. (Well at least I hope it's sweet)

Sam's POV

-

"Sam." Freddie's voice called behind my head. I couldn't even focus on that dork because I was so tired. I didn't get any sleep after that episode with Carly. I spent the whole night trying to cover the smoothie on the floor with my mom's clothes and well… I'll admit it, I was crying. A lot. It's the first time I'd ever cried that much before. It was disgusting. But it just really hurt, ya know? What's "whoa" supposed to mean anyway? Does she mean like "Whoa, you disgust me, go away skunkbag." Or "whoa, I totally dig that." Or "Whoa, I totally don't want to be your friend anymore."? I don't think Carly would say that though, especially not the 2nd one. It was just too much for me to handle. Too much drama. And I thought Carly and my friendship would never be the same after that.

"Hm?" I growled at Freddie, but he had a worried look on his face.

"Have you seen Carly around anywhere? I haven't spoken to her since last night." He looked around, like he was trying to be careful not to be seen talking to me.

"Did she tell you anything?"

"No. She said she needed to check up on you or something. She said you were sick." I was relieved that Carly didn't tell Freddie anything but at the same time just couldn't stop thinking of how messed up our friendship was now.

"I am. Of your face!" I pushed him away and stomped down the hall, I just needed to get away from everyone now. I managed to avoid Freddie all through the first half of the day, and luckily, I didn't have any classes with Carly ever since they started splitting classes according to our performance level. The only time I would see her was during lunch, but I decided I would go to lunch late so I could sit away from Freddie and Carly.

I walked into the cafeteria just a few minutes after the bell, but that was long enough for everyone else to sit down, which meant I could find somewhere else to sit. It just sucked really bad that everyone already had filled seats and anyone else who had empty seats at their table didn't want me sitting at them. Freddie was sitting next to our dark-haired friend and was the first to notice me. He waved at me to come sit down. Carly glanced back at me and waved. When she turned back around, Freddie pointed at Carly and shrugged. I already knew she was probably not acting very happy. I took a seat next to Freddie, and away from Carly, trying not to look at her.

Freddie looked at me and just gawked. "Why aren't you sitting next to Carly? You never just sit next to me."

"Shut your pie hole." I grumbled at him and pulled out a bag of beef jerky.

It took another five minutes of silence before Freddie spoke again. "What's going on? Why aren't you guys talking?" I snarled at him and stuffed a strip of jerky into my mouth, looking away once I saw Carly turn towards me. "Are you guys fighting?"

"No" I shouted right away.

"Yes" Carly yelled at the same time. We took a quick glance at each other, a little bit angry that we were disagreeing.

"Yes" I corrected myself.

"No" Carly did the same. We looked at each other again, and then at Freddie. He was just confused at this point. We looked at each other one last time before both saying "No. We're not." It was like we could talk without speaking to each other.

"O-kay…" Freddie shook his head, I'm betting you he was sorry he even asked. No one said a thing after that but Freddie had to open his stupid mouth. "So are we gonna do the show tonight or what? We didn't get anything done yesterday so we're gonna have to do improv or something."

I heard Carly slap her forehead the same time I slapped mine. We both forgot that tonight was the show. The show was the last thing I wanted to think about, and I sure wasn't ready to go laughing all over in front of the camera with Carly. I'm sure she wasn't too excited either.

"I'm not doing it." I gave Freddie a pissed off look and put my jerky back into my bag. "Let's just skip a show this week.

"Why? What? We can't do that!" Freddie looked at a silent Carly and then at me, then did that a couple hundred times before I basically left. I definitely didn't want to do the show, and I definitely didn't want to be in school anymore, so I left. It's not like I've never done it before. And their security is kinda suckish, so they basically let anyone in and out. I just went back home and hid under my sheets.

It was kinda sad because all I thought about was how much more comfortable I'd feel on any piece of furniture Carly had in her apartment. I could sleep on her floor and feel better than I did in my bed. Maybe it was the smell of dead cat in my room, but really, it was just … I missed Carly. It'd been only a day, not even, and I just missed her. I missed her and being in her home with her… falling asleep on her couch was the best thing in the world for me. And… not to be corny or anything… but Carly is kinda the best thing that has ever happened to me. I think I would've been expelled from school and kicked out of my house if I never met her…

Basically, I just wanted to puke. I keep saying that, but it's the only way I can describe this feeling. I felt like I was sick, ya know, getting all hot and then all cold. And then my stomach was just flopping all over the place, trying to make me blow chunks. I felt real terrible for Carly though. She must've had it worse than me, maybe. I mean, some crazy girl just told you that she likes you, and you're totally into dudes. Then she goes nuts and kicks you out of her house. That'd make me die a few times over. I didn't want to lose her as a friend; she was basically all I had in the world. And basically all I ever wanted to have. I needed to talk to her… as much as I didn't want to admit it or do it, I needed to. I needed to say sorry and make things better.

"Come on Carly… pick up the phone…" I called her the minute school let out. The first time, I got her voice message, but when I tried again, she picked up after the first ring. We both waited for a long time for the other to say hi first.

"Hello?" Carly sounded tired… and weak, it made me feel terrible.

"Look, Carly. I'm really sorry for what happened last night; I really just freaked out and overreacted, I shouldn't have kicked you out. Can we kinda just pretend nothing happened and go back to normal? I promise I won't even hit on you or anything." I heard her laugh over the phone; I wasn't sure if I said something funny or if she was just being a jerk to me. But then I thought about it real quick and knew she was just probably laughing at something I said since Carly could never be a jerk to me.

"Sam, I've been thinking a lot. I think we should talk about this. Come over later, okay?"

"Uh… I-I don't know… What do we need to talk about? We can just move on, right?" I didn't want to talk about this anymore. I just wanted to drop it and move on if I could... How hard is it to move on from the hugest crush of your life, right? It's no big deal? I wasn't too excited about going over tonight for the show anyway.

"Sam, just come over." I knew if I was standing in front of her right now, she would be using that puppy face on me again.

"I'll think about it." I definitely needed to think about this.

-

Carly's POV

-

I realized last night, during my non-sleeping fest that the reason why I was so creeped out by this situation was because a part of me kind of liked Sam back… Maybe? I wasn't sure. I know I wouldn't like someone just because they liked me back, because then I would've gone out with Freddie a long time ago. With Sam, it was just different. It's like when she told me that she liked me, it opened a door for me. A door that I was too scared to open for myself but I was always secretly curious, I guess. It's actually kinda all crazy that way because I never would have thought I'd be considering this. I didn't want any of this to push me to some wrong conclusion, but a part of me wanted to just… wing it. Spontaneity is the spice of life, right?

For now, I just had to wait for Sam to come over so I could talk to her… these kinds of things… you just can't push them away, ya know? Things like this need closure, whether it be good or bad.

"Sam coming?" Freddie asked me as he fiddled with his tech stuff. I think he was getting kinda bored and sick of whatever was going on with Sam and me, especially since he didn't know anything about what was going on, and it was all so sudden.

"Um… I'm not sure." I kind of expected her not to show up. Sam is sometimes just a little too proud to admit she needs something … but I know she wouldn't let me down… I hope? Well, Freddie and I spent a few hours finishing up some ideas for our show, which would be missing our co-host today at that point. We only had a few minutes left before the show was going to start, and still no sign of Sam. Freddie decided this would be the perfect time for the Freddie segment of iCarly. To be honest, all of those things kind of sounded lame, but I couldn't care less because all I did was look at the door, waiting for her to come.

I just wanted to see her face again, and soon. I wanted to see her smile and laugh and make that goofy face when something stupid happens. I just couldn't stop thinking about her. Sam… I just love her, you know? A lot! I remember that time when we got into that huge fight and we couldn't apologize to each other. This felt so much worse, and it'd only been a day! I missed her so much, and how she makes fun of Freddie and gives me those "you know that was funny" smiles afterwards. The more I thought about it, the more I think I realized… well… you know… I really did…-

"Alright, we're live in... one minute." Freddie cut my thoughts off and put the camera on a tripod. "I'm so excited to talk about configuring the modules fo-"

"mmhmm." I agreed to whatever he was mumbling about and saw the camera blinking faster.

"Live in five… four… three… two…" I looked up at the door and elevator one last time. If this was a perfectly timed sitcom or soap opera, Sam would come busting in right now to push Freddie out of the way and say some awesome line to make everything alright. "one." Freddie smiled at me and nudged me towards the camera.

"Hey! You're watching iCarly!" My autopilot took over and I started the show like every other week. "I'm Carly!"

"And I'm Freddie! Hello! I'm the tech producer, so I'm usually behind the camera, but today, I'm actually gonna co-host with Carly here!" Freddie drew an arm around me and hugged me close, I held my breath and faked a smile for the audience. He pressed the button on our remote and the sound of cheers came out of it. "You might be wondering where Sam is… and to be honest! We don't really know either!"

"Heh… yeah…" I widened my fake smile.

"So, what are we doing today, Carly?"

"Well… We're gonna… umm…" Suddenly, my autopilot suddenly died and changed into a crazed lunatic. I just couldn't start the show without Sam. She's the show's other half and basically MY other half as well. The next thing I knew, I totally went nuts and was running down the stairs and out of the apartment. I just needed to run and find Sam. I could hear Freddie yelling at me but I just kept going. My phone was ringing at the same time, and I picked up as soon as it rang once because it might have been Sam. And it was. "Carly, I-" I gasped at the sound of her voice; it was such a relief to hear her. Before I could even say anything, I totally tripped on nothing and fell down the stairs. I was just too excited, confused, and anxious to watch where I was going.

I slammed into someone while rolling down and knocked them right off their feet. Whoever it was, I took them with me. "Whoa! UMPH!!" I heard my best friend's voice and suddenly shuddered.

"Carly?" Sam asked; face down with me lying sideways on her back.

"You didn't show up…" I lifted myself up just enough to look at her; she turned her head to look back at me. Her hair was in her face and her hoodie was flipped over her head; I could only see the side of her face. But even though I could barely see her, I knew she was frowning and unhappy.

"I'm sorry, Carly. I just… are you okay?" She pushed herself as far up as she could with me sitting on the small of her back.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I smiled and pushed some hair away from my face and behind my ear; I think I saw Sam blushing. It made me want to hug the heck out of her. "Sam, I have something to tell you..."

"Ok, but before you do, I just wanna say again, you know, once and for all, I'm just really really sorry and I totally understand if you don't wanna talk to me anymore. Or if you do, we can totally make it work… I know you're totally into guys, and that's fine. Ya know what, to make it all up, I'll even stop bugging Freddie so much. And if you want, I can ju-"

I cut Sam off from her jumbled babbling by pushing the hair away from her face and giving her the biggest grin ever. I always thought Sam was so cute when she was apologizing and being so goofy doing it; apologizing and Sam just never worked together. To see her acting this way really showed me how much I meant to her, it made my stomach do a flip and I felt like crying. I didn't want to wait anymore, and I didn't want anything more in the world than Sam. "What I want… is right here." I got off of her so that she could move to a move comfortable position. We were both sitting at the bottom of the stairs, just looking at each other.

"What?" Sam gave me that goofy look I was waiting for; it made me smile and gave me the confidence to feel like myself again.

"Um… how do I say this…?" I tried to act as calm as possible. I wanted Sam to feel comfortable with me, so I just giggled. When Sam gets serious, she gets all looney and sad. "I like you back, you big nut."

"Whoa… huh?" Sam's jaw fell to the floor, I swear, and she started poking the side of my face. "Did you hit your head or something?" She laughed to herself, I bet she thought I was kidding or making fun of her. "Carly, _you like boys_." She emphasized in a matter-o-factly tone.

"Sam, would I lie to you? I'm serious about this. I really thought about it, and… I really do like you." I smiled at her, feeling my heart pumping. I think I forgot to breathe for, and my heart was trying to remind me.

"So… What does that mean?" Sam could be so dense sometimes. I was kind of amused by how funny she was acting around me, and I really liked that small smile creeping up on her face; finally, she looked like my old Sam again. I just couldn't help but pull her by her hoodie and bring her closer to me.

"Hm… I guess it means… I don't hate your guts and I actually want to be your girlfriend?" I saw her eyes widen before I closed my eyes and went in for the kill. Who would have imagined I'd be kissing my best friend in the stinky stairwell of my building? But before I felt her lips on mine, I heard stomping footsteps.

"Carly!" Freddie's voice scared the living heck out of me and made me crash my forehead into Sam's and breaking us out of our daze. My eyes fluttered open and looked into Sam's eyes, she had the softest expression I'd ever seen on her, even after I head butted her face! It made me blush and swallow really hard; if Freddie wasn't flailing behind us, I would have just kissed her right there.

"Sorry." I whispered to her, and both of us let out small giggles… I mean, this was a pretty funny thing that was happening. I quickly took my hand away from the collar of her hoodie and turned around to face Freddie, who had his equipment with him. "Freddie!" I was kind of mad that he had to come and ruin the moment.

"Why'd you leav- oh Sam's back." I heard a bit if disappointment in Freddie's voice. The red light on his camera was still on, which meant we were still rolling. "What were you guys doing here? We've got a show to do!" Freddie tried to say between his teeth, as if that would make our viewers not hear him.

I looked back at Sam, who gave me a devilish look. I knew exactly what she was thinking. "Oh, I don't know…" She said, raising her chin at me and then at Freddie. "Just this." All of a sudden, she took my hands and pulled me closer to her, keeping her eyes open even when our faces were almost touching each other. I felt my face heat up even more, and saw her skin turn pink too. She bit her lower lip softly and looked at me for a split second, but that was too long for me to wait; I pulled my hands away from hers and wrapped my arms around her neck, locking her lips with mine.

Even though it wasn't the ideal situation, it was… just… perfect. It was everything I expected it to be, no, it was more than anything I'd expected. Sam had softer lips than anyone could imagine, and her breath smelled like fruit with a hint of jerky, just the way she did. I felt my heart do all kinds of jumping jacks and dance moves inside my rib cage and felt all the blood rush through my body like I was on a rollercoaster. She hugged me closer and I felt how warm she was, and how perfect she felt in my arms. We were like puzzle pieces finally finding each other and linking.

After a few seconds, I think I heard Freddie pass out or something and my good ol' speedy Sam broke away from me real quick to grab the blue remote from him. She pressed the middle button on the remote and it let out a huge "awwww" for everyone to hear. She leaned in and kissed me again. It was even better the second time because in the middle of our kiss, I could feel her smiling.

The End.


End file.
